


Pinned

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Hinted Sephiroth/Genesis/Cloud, M/M, the discord made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Mako-Loopy Sephiroth wanders into Cloud's and decides he wants to snuggle with Cloud, who already has a boyfriend who ISN'T EXACTLY HELPING!!





	Pinned

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack as inspired by the Discord chat. Hope you all enjoy!

“Gen!” Cloud hissed, voice quiet despite how much he wanted to yell at the man standing in the doorway to his bedroom. “Get the fuck over here and help me!”

“You look fine where you are sweetness,” Genesis cooed at him, not even bothering to stop his endless stream of photos as he did. “Besides, he just looks so comfortable. I couldn’t possibly disturb him!”

The ‘He’ in question was Sephiroth, who’d wandered into his house after his mako-treatments earlier in the day and had crawled into bed with him. He’d been fine with acting as the man’s pillow, more than fine actually, but then Genesis had showed up and started being… himself.

“I hate you.” He said, tone cold and flat.

“Isn’t this a fantasy of yours?” Genesis said in return, completely ignoring his words. “To have _the_ Sephiroth pressed to your side and completely relaxed in your presence?”

“That sounds like one of your fantasies.” Cloud shot back, venomously fighting down the heat that wanted to rise to his cheeks.

“There would be far less clothes if it was one of my fantasies,” Genesis said flippantly, continuing to take photos and seemingly oblivious to the fact that Cloud’s face was now redder than a tomato. The image wasn’t helping his current situation at all.

“I seriously can’t believe you right now!”

“Relax, sweetness.” Genesis finally relented, rolling his eyes at him and striding forward into the room. Cloud sighed as the other approached, glad that he was finally going to help him.

But oh no, that would’ve been nice of his boyfriend and Genesis was being anything but nice today. Instead, Genesis leaned down next to him and took a selfie with them.

He glared at him, turning to burn a hole through that jacket he liked oh, so much but Genesis paid him no mind, continuing to snap pics. He even had the gall to turn his head and press a kiss to Cloud’s cheek, which he growled at lowly but remained still, not wanting to disturb Sephiroth because Genesis was being an arse again.

“I’m breaking up with you after this,” he promised lowly, the words flat and hollow.

“Oh, have a bit of fun,” Genesis sighed, like Cloud was the one being unreasonable. “Aren’t you the one who’s always all for getting blackmail on Sephiroth when we can?”

“Not when it involves being slept on by someone who isn’t my boyfriend!”

“Anyway,” Genesis continued, ignoring him again. “Sephiroth wouldn’t know what to do with his dick if you drew him _diagrams_. Your innocence is perfectly safe.”

“Then I have no idea what’s pressing into hip!”

“Really?” Genesis questioned, demeanour changing completely as his gaze focused upon him intently. He sounded far too excited for Cloud’s liking. “There might be a chance for us after all.”

“You’re impossible.” Cloud sighed, relaxing back against the bed and just accepting what was happening.

Sephiroth remained asleep and oblivious the whole time.


End file.
